13 Melhores Amigos Histórias do Passado
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Como Milo e Camus se conheceram? Como se tornaram amigos e criaram laços de confiança? Como e qdo mestre Camus descobriu q sua discípula era, na vdde, a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo? Histórias ñ contadas, mas nunca esquecidas no coração do escorpiniano.


_Bom, gente!! Estou de volta!! Bom, vou postar fics curtinhas q eu tenhu aki, são fics q eu já escrevi faz tempo e q até postei na minha comu no orkut. Espero q gostem delas Acho q num preciso falar todo akele blábláblá de CDZ num me pertence, é tudo do Kurumada (menos a Nala, claro, q sou eu :P). Bom... Vamos p/ fic XD_

_Bom... Essa 1ª conta a história do meu aniki, Milo, de como conheceu mestre Camus e foi pro Santuário, de como o mestre ficou finalmente sabendo q éramos irmãos, e tals, é mais uns acontecimentos no meio tempo da história original. Espero q esteja boa _

_Milo - Ah!! Claro q tá, maninha, vc sempre escreve incrivelmente!! _

_Camus - Eu tb acho q, se foi minha discípula q escreveu, então está perfeito. u.u_

_Mas q bando de bajuladores eu tenhu XD Bom... Boa leitura então _

_--_

_**Melhores amigos; Histórias do passado**_

Um menino desce do bote, no leito do rio, coberto até os pés por uma capa branca, só a cabeça ficava de fora. Aparentava ter uns dez anos, tal qual o meu irmão, mas torna com ar maduro e educado para o homem que o acompanha:

-- Por favor, me espere aqui. Eu devo ir sozinho.

-- Sim, senhor. – responde resignadamente.

À entrada da mata encontra aquele que viera procurar, cabisbaixo, sem nem se importar com a armadura brilhante e dourada que o envolvia. Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos, vermelhos do choro e do sono. Os braços enlaçam as próprias pernas, com o queixo pesadamente apoiado aos joelhos e os dedos sujos de terra e limo. Vê o garoto estranho se aproximar e fitá-lo com os olhos azuis.

-- Não devia andar por aí com uma armadura dourada às vistas de todos...

-- Não to andando... E nem sei que armadura é essa.

-- Você não parece estar nos seus melhores dias...

-- Que esperto.

-- Venha comigo. – disse, ignorando o mau humor do menino – Eu explico tudo.

-- Nem te conheço...

-- Não se preocupe... Veja.

Jogou a capa para trás, mostrando um traje que, embora com desenho diferente do seu, brilhava da mesma forma. Atiçando finalmente um pouco da curiosidade selada pela tristeza, pôs-se a explicar sobre ideais de paz, justiça, sobre Atena, e sobre um lugar chamado Santuário. Em sua mente via a possibilidade de lutar, para que o que acontecera com sua família não precisasse atingir ninguém mais. "Será que, assim, minha mãe e minha irmãzinha ficarão felizes, mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido protegê-las?" – pensava.

-- Ta bom. Não tenho nada a perder... Eu vou com você pra esse tal de Santuário.

-- Muito bem... Cubra-se com isto. – e jogou-lhe uma capa igual a sua.

-- E qual é o seu nome? – perguntou o pequeno estranho.

-- Milo.

-- Muito prazer, Milo. Eu sou Camus, Cavaleiro de Aquário. E você é o guerreiro da constelação de Escorpião.

-- Então... Eu tenho mesmo poderes?

-- Sim. Poderes natos muito fortes. Mas terá que aprender a controlá-los. O Grande Mestre vai te mandar treinar em algum lugar que te faça evoluir da melhor forma.

A viagem segue calma até o litoral, enquanto Milo descansa das noites sem dormir, e lá pegam um pequeno navio que os levaria para Atenas, na Grécia. As armaduras são deixadas em um local seguro nos porões, fechadas em suas urnas. Camus parece muito sério, mesmo diante do rosto triste, solitário e distante de seu novo acompanhante. Aprendera a manter-se sempre frio em todas as ocasiões, mas seu coração amolece ao ver novamente as lágrimas molharem silenciosamente as madeixas azuis que caíam sobre o rosto do novo Cavaleiro. Colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o enxugar o rosto como quem quer esconder sua tristeza.

-- Você está bem, Milo? – disse com olhar preocupado.

-- Estou...

-- Não se preocupe. O Santuário é um bom lugar. Os Cavaleiros são uma família.

Viu, repentinamente diante de um erro seu, o garoto cerrar os dolorosamente dentes e debruçar-se entre soluços na beira do convés.

-- Ah... Des... Desculpa, Milo. Eu... Desculpa.

-- Eu to sozinho... E a culpa é minha.

-- Eu... Duvido que tenha culpa de alguma coisa... Mas olha, você não está sozinho, você vai ter amigos. – e vendo que Milo continua inconsolado – Eu serei seu amigo, está bem? Seu primeiro e melhor amigo no Santuário!

-- Hã...? – fitou o sorriso amigável do menino, ainda com cara de choro.

-- Está bem? – voltou a perguntar.

Milo repentinamente o abraça com força, molhando de lágrimas a camiseta de Camus, que instintivamente corresponde ao abraço, mantendo um olhar calmo e angelical, que reflete seu coração cheio de bondade.

-- Promete, Camus? Promete?

-- Claro... Um Cavaleiro sempre cumpre com sua palavra.

-- E você não fica chateado se eu não contar sobre o que me aconteceu?

-- Claro que não. Quando tiver necessidade de contar, então você conta. Está bem?

-- Sim... Obrigado...

**Quase 11 anos depois:** Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Seiya, Ikki e eu (Nala, Amazona de Tigre Dentes-de-Sabre) desafiamos os dourados na Batalha das Doze Casas pela vida de Atena.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário retorna da casa de Libra, logo após aprisionar seu discípulo no esquife. Pára em Escorpião, há muito que não se encontrava com seu melhor amigo. Enquanto os jovens atravessam as casas entre Gêmeos e Libra, os dois conversam sobre o tempo que passou, as batalhas que travaram, sobre a impossibilidade de vitória daqueles garotos e sobre os sentimentos de Camus ao prender Hyoga. Somente Milo tinha o privilégio de ouvir sobre os sentimentos do Aquariano, e de entendê-lo. Ainda se espantam com nossa capacidade ao nos ver derrotar os defensores de cada casa por onde passamos.

Estranhamente, Milo baixa os olhos, um tanto entristecido, causando em Camus a preocupação que só o Escorpiniano conseguia.

-- O que foi, Milo? Não é nada normal você fazer essa cara.

-- Eu... Camus, lembra quando te perguntei se você se chatearia se eu não quisesse falar do que tinha acontecido comigo?

-- Sim. Mas isso foi quando nos conhecemos... Faz mais de dez anos.

-- Eu sei. Mas tenho sentido necessidade de contar o que aconteceu.

-- Ora... – disse num sorriso, recostando-se a um pilar – Bem, sou todo ouvidos.

Milo recosta-se em outro pilar, à frente de Camus, e inicia sua narrativa:

"Na noite em que meu cosmo foi detectado pela primeira vez, eu, minha mãe e minha irmã estávamos em casa, dormindo. Minha mãe era historiadora, minha irmã tinha só quatro anos e nós dois éramos muito próximos, eu fazia tudo por ela, e ela era uma criança alegre e corajosa. Nossa mãe também o era, e muito inteligente. Nosso pai trabalhava com ela, até morrer meses antes de Nala nascer."

-- Nala?! – surpreendeu-se.

-- Sim, por que?

-- Nada... Continue.

"Nosso cachorro, Shot, ouviu barulhos na casa e nos acordou, fomos olhar o que era da escada. Vários homens entravam e procuravam pela minha irmã, eles até sabiam o nome dela. Não sei por que queriam matá-la, era uma criança! Nossa mãe nos mandou fugir para a floresta e foi tentar impedi-los, e eu mandei o Shot, que era grande, levá-la. Mas quando voltei para tentar ajudar, eles já tinha assassinado nossa mãe. Corri atrás dos que iam para a floresta, e depois de quase desmaiado por tentar pará-los, despertei meu cosmo, a armadura me protegeu e eu os derrubei. Procurei por minha irmã incansavelmente, mas Nala desaparecera por completo. Perdi minha família numa só noite."

Seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas cristalinas, que respingavam no chão, e o Cavaleiro leva a mão para cobrir o próprio rosto. Camus mantinha-se calmo, apesar de sua própria voz que lhe falava: "Já ouvi essa história... Mas por outra visão...". Apoiou os braços do amigo com as mãos.

-- Milo, sente-se.

Ele o fez, ainda apoiado ao pilar, enquanto Camus ajoelhou-se diante dele.

-- Você sabe quem foi?

-- Vestiam-se como soldados daqui do Santuário...

-- O que?!

-- Quando conversei com o Grande Mestre, disse que tinha visto esses homens, e que eles haviam matado pessoas. Então ele me contou que alguns se tornam traidores e usam suas forças contra os fracos, e que era contra seres assim que nós combatíamos...

-- Milo... E você continuou confiando...

-- Confiei em você... – disse, fazendo Camus arregalar surpreso os olhos – Se você disse que acreditava na santidade do Grande Mestre, então eu acredito.

-- Você mal me conhecia...

-- Mas eu senti que podia confiar em você... Na hora que me prometeu ser meu melhor amigo... Camus eu confio em você.

-- Milo... Então, acho que também tenho uma história para você... É sobre uma pessoa que conheci há quase sete anos, quando treinava Hyoga e Isaak, e que me contou uma história igual à sua...

Mas suas atenções são repentinamente voltadas para a entrada do templo, onde os cosmos de dois garotos se aproximavam rapidamente. Milo se levanta, enxugando as lágrimas, e vira-se com um sorriso falsamente consolado para Camus.

-- Acho que vamos ter que deixar sua história pra outro dia...

-- Milo, espere...

-- Você tem que voltar pra casa de Aquário, Camus.

Vira-se, indo rapidamente para a frente de seu templo, enquanto Camus ainda tenta, inutilmente, pará-lo mais uma vez.

-- Milo, me escuta!

Mas não tem outro jeito, Milo já estava na frente de combate, e Camus não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser voltar para o seu templo, com a mente perdida em pensamentos. "Droga... Ele vai lutar enganado pelo Grande Mestre... Depois de tudo isso, essa tal Saori Kido deve mesmo ser Atena, e Milo corre certo risco. Não... Ele não pode ficar sem saber que a irmã está viva, sem saber que Nala voltou para o Brasil, e é uma Amazona. Droga, Milo! Por que tem que ser tão impulsivo? Por que não pode me escutar por um segundo?!"

Mas a luta correu, e uma garota surgiu logo depois, dizendo que o enfrentaria ao ouvir seu nome. Depois tirou a máscara, e se apresentou, mas ele não acreditou que aquela fosse sua irmãzinha. E os dois lutaram, e eu tive de usar meu golpe mais poderoso, e nós dois corremos risco de vida, mas eu venci, abri seus olhos, e ganhei meu irmão de volta.

**_Fim_**

_Êêêê!! Aí está!! Poxa, espero q tenham gostado, estou esperando as reviews, heim Ah!! Stella-chan, Ikarus-kun... Por terem lido na comu e comentado (na como ou no msn :P) ARIGATOU!! _

_Bjus p/ td mundo e até a próxima fic!! _


End file.
